A Clown's Priestess
by Farron's Wings
Summary: OCxAllen Walker. A story about two exorcist who fall in love while killing off Akuma. (Some of these will go by the episodes/ chapters in the manga). I'm sorry if you don't like it, but please not hate. (Further through the chapter I might a Lemon but that's if I ever get there) NOTE: Forgive me if I don't remember much of the story line and any spelling errors. ENJOY ! Yosh!
1. Recap of the Past

This chapter is written really weirdly because its a dream recapping the last and the OC's name isn't mentioned in 99% of this so don't mind that please.

Also, I'm not far through the DGM manga but I finished the show. Please do not hate me if I don't update on time.

Anyway Enjoy~!

* * *

_Wake up._

A young girl sullenly home. Its a beautiful day, the sun blazed down her shoulders as she walked back to her Master. She's only 3 and her Master's heart has been broken by General Cross. The little girl doesn't know much of the man but she knows that she doesn't like him, no one makes her Master Maria cry.

By the time the young girl has come home her Master is still on her knees crying. Master Maria kneels holding the bow that was given to her by the man. The wide eyed girl kneels down next to her and give her the pot of flowers, only to be yelled at in a fiery of curse she hasn't heard before. With that she runs to her room.

Before dinner, her Master brought her outside to train. Master Maria and her have parasitic types of Innocence. Everyday they would train but today was different. Her Master's attacks would not halt, even when she pleaded for a break. Cries of pain were heard everywhere, even Akuma would leave at the deadly sound. The young girls internal organs were on fire and it felt like they were all sprawled out on the ground.

Master Maria sneered,kicking her gut and telling her to come inside and eat. With tears in her eyes she stumbled asking her Master for help. The world became dark and she felt dead.

_Wake up._

The girl is now 5, meaning two years have pasted and tomorrow is her Master's wedding. Finally she has found the happiness she deserved. The both of them saved this man from an Akuma and was so grateful he too them out to lunch. The young girl could tell that her Master had loved and cherished this man with all her heart. They were perfect.

Slowly the little girl walked into the room where the bride was getting ready. Her Master would always and forever be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. If the young girl had her mother, she knew she would be as amazing as her Master.

_"Shishou~?"_ Without another word the new bride hugged her student. Her Master knew how hard she has been on her and that she shouldn't have pushed her too hard. Although the progress of her anti akuma weapon was getting better. The bride whipped her eyes, knowing why she cried. She was happy, but not just because of her wedding.

_Wake up, don't do this to yourself._

The young girl, no she is 7 now. She is almost 8 , with her mind and body beyond her years. Training has toned down now that Master Maria has become pregnant. Today will mark her seventh month, two more. Silver eyes meet at the girl's reflection. Her hair pulled to in a small ponytail, if she was more masculine she could pass for a boy.

Another pot of flowers for the garden that has started to grow in her Master's house. Its would be there anniversary today as well. As the girl runs home, she stops by the story to say hello to the shop owner who gave her food before he Maria-san took her in. The silver eyed girl kindly asks for a cake for her Master and her husband.

Entering the house the young girl greets her master but with no response. Placing the pot down and a cake she slowly went upstairs. Maria-san sat on her bed weeping at her husband's side. The young apprentice rushed to her side tugging on her shoulders.

_"Mar-" _I hand swatted her in the face. There was a red hand mark on her cheek. She stood to see that her Master's husband lay there, but his chest never rose.

_Wake up! Wake up! This is hell!_

Tears stung her eyes. The girl rose to her feet only to be planted into the ground again. Her throat dry and filled with red. Blood spilled out of her mouth and her whole body was scratched up or bleeding. The choker that held her innocence felt like some was tightening with each second.

The Millennium Earl. Maria-san would only beat her student to a plump when he visited and it seemed to be happening daily. It felt happiness and the smile that she so cherished never surfaced again. Laughter became curses and screams. Joy turned to hatred. Hugs became bruises and scars. It was all shattering.

Her silver eyes cried as her Master cruelly tossed her to the side. Her back hit the wall, blood leeching now from forehead. Gravity harshly brought her to ground. It hurt too much to weight on her arms. She just crashed to the ground. Maria stood over her, her Innocence now activated. Nothing seemed more better than to die like this.

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Please..._

Raking a hand through her hair a 4 year old child sat one her lap as she wrote down another recipe. The girl is already 12 and her hair has finally grown to about half her back. It was red, like blood or just a little less vibrant probably a carmine. The boy reached over get her pencil as she just giggled.

Maria-san opened the door with a smile, one that her apprentice had always adored. Her son raced over to her as he embraced her legs tightly. A cry of happiness echoed in the room. After a long hard four years of getting back on their feet and finally going back to fighting Akuma, it was only fitting that a ray of jay surrounded her.

_"Could you head to the store?" _The red head nodded. Rarin,the son of Maria, tugged on the long skirt she wore. With patted his head and left without a complaint.

The store wasn't far but it also wasn't that close. The store was empty and very...wet? She eyed the ground, pools of blood not only in her eyes but in her mind as well. Falling to her knees she quickly ran as fast she could.

Half way through running (or stumbling) a store owner stopped her. She shoved him out of the way only to be tugged back. In a low tone the man said,_"Innocence..."_ She yelped trying to break free. The Akuma transformed as a wave of level 1's appeared.

Gripping on her neck the lonely apprentice cried. Black lines spread from neck to her back and the tips of her fingers. On command the tattoo like wings pierced the Akuma. A harmony of explosions were heard in every direction. The remain of the shop owner laughed saying,_"You have failed..." _He disappeared with a loud bang.

Lunging herself forward she raced back to the home. It was no surprise the place was in ruin. More and more people came crying or too shocked to even speak. What she called home was destroyed. The brick wall easily crumbled as she pushed open the door. Her Master lay bloody and emotionless.

_"Shi-"_

_"He's not breathing...an Akuma crushed him. The Earl of Millennium just wants to as an Akuma and take my Innocence."_

_"I...Maria-san I can help-"_

_"Lets go."_

The two knew Akuma would rise here and there was nothing they could do but the would rest in a field where most of the villages got most of the flowers. Flowers, like in the garden they spent years making. Flowers, now filled with gore and to be ruined by Akuma.

_Wake up...just a little longer._

6 months and the Akuma are almost gone. Maria-san has been treating her as if it was her last days on earth. Her student's hair almost touched the floor. The color refused to become vibrant again and it seemed it's turning more into a burgundy. Its like the darker it gets the more happiness is taken away from them.

They have rebuilt there home. It seems everyone has either felt or are Akuma. Today is a day of mourning as today is her anniversary. She looked at her Master. Maria-san is wearing a dress exactly like the one on her wedding, but tainted Master hums a song as she puts on the bow that the General gave her. Shocked by this action her stupid instantly tries to take away, only to be scolded.

The wooden door slowly creaked open as General Cross stood at the door. Maria-san looked please to actually see that womanizer at the door. He held out a hand to her and she took it. It looked as if those two were about to dance. He eyed the pupil but she just turned her head.

_"Ah, are you ready?"_

_"May I say goodbye to her first?" _He nodded. Cross was eyeing the both of them both but the young girl could only watch her Master's tears cover her cheeks. Her master knelt down touching her cheek,_"If General Cross ever comes back, I need you to promise to do what he says. Treat him as well as you treated me...I have to go."_

There were shouts and cries as the redheaded pupil hugged her Master as if it was the last time she would see her. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around hers. Her Master whispered slowly and as calm as possible,_"I have a gift for you. You'll be able to find."_ Standing up she turned her head to see withered flowers. It was the last pot they had. They were dead but even so a butterfly was perched upon it,_"Well, didn't you give me those flowers? They were always so beautiful. Lets go Cross."_

When the they were out the door the young girl sprinted to her Master's room. With tears in her eyes she smashed open the picture of what was close to what she could call a family. There a letter there saying:

_Oh sweet apprentice,_

_I have to say you were will always be my one and only apprentice-_

The younger stopped. Was this a will?

_- you're like the daughter I never had. I would have loved to shared more adventures with you than be stuck in this little village in Cser, Hungary. Though we both aren't Hungarian. Every year of agony you had to deal with a beating and forgive me for that, I suppose I could ask God himself to forgive me-_

No. This is just a goodbye letter.

_-Please do listen to Cross if he ever visits you. This is a special wish of mine and I hope one day Kurso Marian may tell you. He's a special man to me, even if I was married to another. I want you to do something, go find the Black Order. I want you to train with Cross and than go, run away if you have to. Just one year with Cross will make me happy. Protect your Innocence as well. As you can tell I probably cried while writing this and I am as we speak. You'll never see me again. I love you so much Ilia. Redo my mistakes, don't let the sadness of loosing someone hurt you. I'll never get to see that smile on your face ever again, and how I loved that smile._

_~I love you SO much my daughter._

_PS- You may keep the photo._

Ilia heard something as if the roaring of thunder. A beam of light shone on the field where all the flowers lay. Cross and Maria? She didn't. Ilia ran outside to see it all. Without even thinking Ilia sprinted towards what she suspected was where they were. Midway she was being dragged back. Another General? He didn't look like one but he had the coat.

_"There is no going closer...you must wait."_

_"I don't want to wait! I want to see Maria-san! I want to...she's my-my."_

_"Hm?"_

_"OI! Baka, you're coming with me!" _The shadows of light slowly faded as Cross dragged a coffin like grave on his back. Ili's eyes burned from loss and the hate she felt for Cross (once again) Falling to her knees she hissed,_"I hate you so much."_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. Koumi stood over her,"Well, are you feeling better?"


	2. Meeting Walker

Well,its seems you guys really like the first chapter, I'm really happy for that! Thanks for all the support! Well this is the next so I hope you enjoy this one! (I'm sorry if I get any lines wrong because this is based off of episode one)

Thanks so much (again) and Enjoy~! (beg pardon of any grammar errors, especially during Allen's order to Jeryy)

* * *

"Akuma! He has the Mark of the Akuma." Ilia covered her ears hissing at the noise of the Gatekeeper's voice. If Akuma were here, she really wasn't in the mood to fight one. Also someone had to admit the Gatekeeper could be a crybaby. It was unusual that Akuma would come this close.

Entering the Koumi's office Ilia heard everyone yelling and screaming. Lenalee waved to her but she showed no interest in her. In the stern voice Ilia asked,"What's wrong?"

Reever raked a hand through his hair. Lenalee explained how an Akuma was outside and that Kanda was on his way to depose of it right away. Hearing a girl scream everyone looked at a white haired boy being slashed it. It was almost funny to watch, but she wasn't going to admit that.

Kanda had the younger backed up against the wall. His voice as cold as winter itself asking,"Why did you come here? You Akuma should know better."

"Matte...My master should have sent a letter addressed to uh...Koumi? I'm General Cross' apprentice." Kanda's Mugen remained where it was, not showing any sign of letting the sword leave its place. He looked up,"Well Koumi?"

Everyone in the room turned around to face him. Reever narrowed his eyes at him,"You did get the letter didn't you?"

"Uh...it might be in my office."

"Maybe you would know if you cleaned your office, for once!"

Kanda's hand clenched more on his sword,"Cross has been missing for four years, you expect me to believe that. Besides that idiot hasn't said anything, so I guess that means," Pushing his sword forward he yelled,"I'm obligated to kill you!"

"Tch."

"FOUND IT! KANDA! You may stop now. I'll be send Lenalee over for the both of you."

Shaking her head Ilia walked away,"You'll all just a bunch of fools."

* * *

The dim light of the candle made it hard for Ilia to write. It was a bad idea to fight off Akuma and then dive into your room to write down recipes, reminders, and new discoveries that were seen on today's mission. She had been sent to Milan, Italy. Innocence was found there and it was a headache to look for it. Koumi would have heard head once he found out she had torn almost every shop looking for it. The Innocence had some how ended up in Quadrilatero d'Oro (Golden Quadrilateral) in some man's handbook. It was a pain trying to speak Italian, so she just _stole _it. The odd thing was it was written in English.

Ilia face dropped onto her desk. What a rough day, the worse part was she was fighting off a fever. An Akuma had gotten her with a bullet, luckily her Innocence could ware down the effect, it would only be a three day fever. Three days or be dead...which one would you-

_GUUUGH! _

She almost jolted at the sound. Was she really that hungry? No, rest she need to-

_GUUUUUUUGH!_

Yesh, even standing up caused her stomach to yelp for food. It was bad enough she didn't want to go outside, now her body was forcing her to. She laxly pulled her sweater on completely disregarding her Exorcist uniform.

_GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!_

Bending over she yelled at the top of her lungs,"YEAH I KNOW YOU'RE HUNGRY." Looking up she realized someone was looking at her, well not just someone but the white haired boy who scared the Gatekeeper. Folding her arms together she questioned,"What are you looking at?"

"I don't know." His voice was almost shy but it somewhat felt welcoming,"Its not everyday you see a girl yell at her stomach." He laughed at his own joke, thinking it was funny. From behind him, Lenalee grinned widely at it as well.

Like everyday the girl waved to Ilia,even though they had seen each other about 10 minutes ago. Lenalee wasn't a bad person, in fact the two could be friends if Ilia actually tried but she wasn't planning to. To get attached to someone and them loose them is too painful. The thought made her cringe.

"Allen, this is Ilia. Ilia, Allen."

He held out hand to her,"Its nice to meet you."

"Save it. I'm heading over to the cafeteria so out of my way." She purposely nudged his shoulder, but made sure it wasn't too hard so it looked like an accident.

"Actually, we were just on our way there. Do you mind if we go with you?"

Stopping dead in her tracks she rolled her eyes,"What do you think my answer is?"

"We'll still be right behind you." Allen pointed out before Lenalee could even answer. Roll her eyes again she trudged through the swirling pillar of the Black Order.

* * *

Ilia smiled brightly to Jeryy,"The usual please." Somehow Allen enjoyed seeing her smile and was somewhat attracted to it but its always nice to see someone smile.

He handed her a stack of plates and Allen mouth dropped to the floor (with drops of drool). It was weird to think a girl could almost eat as much as him. He pointed to the first one,"Is that Mitarashi dango?"

"Uuuh, yes."

Pushing him forward Lenalee smiled,"Order something."

Jeryy eyes sparkled through"Keep them orders rolling in now!" Allen's face looked a bit astonished. Jeryy leaned over the counter holding up his frying pan,"Hey there you must be the new guy. Oh my god you're such a little cutie patootie."

He backed off and bowed in front of him," Uh, ah, how do you do sir? My name's Allen Walker."

"Wooow~! Everybody check out the manner's on this one. What a gentleman~! So, Allen Walker you hungry? Anything you want." Ilia giggled slightly causing Allen's face to go a deep shade of red. When he turned back Lenalee was already out the door.

"Absolutely anything I want?" Placing a hand on his chin he wondered for a second,"Well okay. Potatoes, grotten fries, rice pilaf, mapo tofu, bean stew, meat pie,carpaccio, and fried rice. Oh! Fried chicken, a salad,some scones, Korean barbecue, To Ka soup, and white rice. For dessert I'll have mango and sticky rice, with an order of Mitarashi dangos. Oh! Make that 20 of them."

With a sweat drop drooping down his forehead Jerry asked,"Uh...are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Positive." He nodded.

When his order was ready Allen eyed where he could sit. He didn't really see anyone he had met today but-

"Ilia!" Allen made an attempt to smile at her but struggled to over the stacks of plates. Looking up from her book she raised a brow at him saying,"Do I know you?"

"Its me. Allen Walker, we has just met a few minutes ago."

_'Wow that's a bit awkward...'_ He looked at the row of empty seats. He sat down smiling at her through the food that was stuffed into his mouth.

Ilia hissed out,"Who told you that you could sit there?"

"Well, I th_shifhjfo_ught y_nadj_ou needed some_jkfjkfg_one to," Swallowing hard he continued,"talk to. Besides I think we just got off to a rough start."

_Silence._

"Uh...sorry about just early though. This is Tim-"

"Timcanpy right?" The expression on her face almost looked upset. Had she see him before? It was odd to think. Maybe while he was travelling with Cross Tim bumped into her.

Timcanpy fluttered over her. Holding out her hands Tim decided it was okay for him to remain there. Allen realizing he hand't answered the questioned nodded,"Yeah. Have you met before?"

"Hm? Oh,right. Yeah. When my Master had General Cross over."

Allen cringed at the name of his Master. It was bad enough he had to deal with him being missing but hearing about him being a womanizer so early in the Black Order was terrible. "It must have been terrible meeting him."

"No kidding. I think they were dating before I was even born."

"Shishou is like that..." Sweat dropped as memories of the General crossed his mind. All the debts and jobs, not to mention all the alcohol, WHAT TORTURE! Allen was almost crying tears having to look it over. With an evil grin he replied,"But it doesn't matter. That man never appreciated anything I did anyway. Besides I still made good money. Heh. Heh. Heh."

_'And he thought I was strange. Yelling at my stomach isn't as weird as this'_

"So your Master," He poked his fork around pushing the bones of the fried chicken around,"was she a General?" Ilia shook her head. She placed the book down, that she had _gotten _from Italy. Her choker tightened making her throat dry,"She was just a holder of Innocence. She found me off the street when I was baby. There isn't much I have to remember her but sad memories and pain. And the pain isn't just mental, I still have scars from those day. What about you?"

"Oh. You know, I was raised by a clown named Mana. I really loved him so much and I even turned him into an Akuma. That's how I got this." He raised his hair to show the full curse scar. She almost wanted to touch it. It was weird looking at silver eyes that almost matched hers. Then he point to his arm as well. The texture look rough and it looked inhuman,"This is my anti Akuma weapon."

"I've seen it actually. While Kanda was beating you up."

"That's a harsh way to put it."

"It is." Ilia shoving the books she was reading into her pocket. Ignoring everything she said Ilia tried to go passed everyone in her way. Once the wave of people were gone she could hear Allen clearly yelling,"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

Without even thinking Ilia responded,"That would be nice." And she was out the door.

Timcanpy start munching down with Allen when the little golem notice a black boor with music notes on it. Taking his teeth out he carried the book back to Allen. His owner titled his head saying,"Is this hers? Whoa that's some freaking no- that looks familiar." He shook it out of his head, why would anyone else know those notes other than him and Mana?

Tim dropped the book as it opened to a random page. It looked odd seeing as there were songs lyrics in there. Allen couldn't recognize the meaning behind them at all. At the bottom was a picture of a woman, another man, Mana and Master Cross. Stunned by what he saw he shut the book. Why would Ilia have a picture of all of them? Her Master must have been one of them. But the other man? Who was he?

Allen thoughts jumbled in his mind. It was weird, was this really her book? Tim noticing the distort expression he wore bit down on his nose to reassure him. Nodding he agreed,"We should give this back to her."


End file.
